


嫌疑

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 我们都觉得斯特兰奇医生在谈恋爱。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	嫌疑

我们都觉得斯特兰奇医生在谈恋爱。

罗莎跟我说这事的时候我还不相信，那天我们都在休息室，刚结束一台五个小时的手术，我俩谁都不想说话，捧着咖啡杯数天花板上的裂缝，那手术的后半截出了点问题，神经绷紧超过三十分钟就很难在短时间内入睡了——就连斯特兰奇医生进来拿东西我们都没反应过来，等到他走了，我才模模糊糊的想到是不是该和他打招呼。

“对了，”罗莎好像也才缓过神，“艾米告诉我，斯特兰奇医生在谈恋爱。”

“哦。”我应着。

三秒钟后我杯子差点摔了。

那个斯特兰奇？谈恋爱？我跟罗莎说，她简直是把世界毁灭都不会组合在一起的几个词念出来说了，她撇了撇嘴，装出一副委屈的表情，说她也只是听说的，但艾米可不是什么乱传小道消息的人，她们都是有证据才这么讲的。艾米不传八卦和斯特兰奇谈恋爱的荒谬程度不相上下——我本来想这么回答她，但好奇心在这种时候占据了绝对的上风，所以我只是让她快点说说是怎么回事。

毕竟，我们在谈论的是那个斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，谈到专业问题时态度会拽上天的斯特兰奇，这是我工作的第二家医院了，我遇到过的神经外科医生无一例外全都有自大且自恋的毛病（这也是他们大多数至今保持单身或者已经离异的根本原因），但斯特兰奇，天呐，斯特兰奇医生简直是另一个水平线上的，有几个医生没在专业领域受到过他的奚落？上一个和他竞争首席医师职位的人已经连车都要停在离那辆兰博基尼最远的角落里了。

很快，我就知道了那些年轻护士们津津乐道了几个星期的种种蛛丝马迹，比如，斯特兰奇医生有时开始会看着手机傻笑（艾米信誓旦旦地说有好几位证人），他与院长一起出去应酬的次数少了（这倒是非常可信，她们问了院长的秘书），他让助理帮着订花订餐厅双人桌订剧票……

“等等，等等。”我打断了罗莎，“艾米认识他的助理？”

“哦，不认识。”罗莎正说在兴头上，对我的打断很不满，“但艾米说大家都这么说。认不认识有什么关系。”

那关系大了，我忍不住想。“而且，说到现在，你都还没告诉我斯特兰奇的恋爱对象什么样。”

“这就是关键了！那位恋爱对象很神秘，她还没露过面。”罗莎突然向前探了探身，“我们都在猜那位恋爱对象会是什么样子，能入得了斯特兰奇的眼。”

好问题。我继续数天花板上的裂缝。“高学历？超级名模？明星？演员？政客的女秘书？”我一个个报出想到的词，“反正同事是不可能的。”

“是的，认识他超过三小时的同事都不会。”罗莎在这一点上同意我的看法，“但也可能是冲着曼哈顿顶层公寓和兰博基尼来的。”

“哦，希望他能记得签婚前财产公证。”说完后我们都笑了，当时谁都没当真。这像往常一样，只是闲暇时医院里的小道流言，效用基本等同于上个月的弗兰兹医生脚踏两条船被发现了，上上个月的院长偏心心外科的某个医生给他们科室多拨款，上上上个月的儿科护士在被病人家长追求打算辞职。

以上那些后来被证明都是假的，但我和罗莎都没想到——也许就连艾米都没想到，只有斯特兰奇是真的谈恋爱了。

那是个星期五，周日医院是每季度的餐会——这活动说实在很无聊，但资深员工们多少都要去露一面，尤其别的医院也经常有人来捧场，想跳槽是个好机会，大家都在讨论这事的时候，斯特兰奇恰好路过，李——刚来大都会医院工作没多久，至少还没领教过斯特兰奇是个什么样的人的新护士——就顺口问了他要不要去。当然啦，这相当于白问，斯特兰奇从来没去过，所以这次他也一样拒绝了。

“不，我不去。”斯特兰奇说，“我有个 **约会** 。”

……这话可就不能当没听见了。

我亲眼看见周围有不少人同时把注意力转向了这边，医生注意所有微小细节的能力可不比侦探以及警察差，可这个词并不能代表什么，范围和选项可太多了，所以——

“约会？”李重复了一遍。

太对了，我们这时候就需要这样心直口快的年轻人，问出所有人心中的疑问！

“是的，一个约会。”斯特兰奇完全没注意到我们都在留心什么，他还在翻手中的电子病历，最后才抬起头来，露出每个跟他一起上过手术台或者参加过病案会诊的人都见过的那种得意洋洋的表情看着李，“ **是你想的那样，** 一个约会。”——他是故意强调的。

“你听见了吗？”斯特兰奇走后，罗莎几乎跑着到了我身边，“你听见了吗？！”

“我听见了。”我拍了拍罗莎的肩膀，确定接下来一整个月我们的休息室话题都会是未曾谋面的斯特兰奇夫人了。

斯特兰奇是那种虽然不显山不露水但依然会创造机会故意把他想炫耀的东西大刺刺摆到你眼前的人，比如他的兰博基尼跑车，比如他的三角钢琴和弹高难度肖邦练习曲的造诣，更别提还有手术室里的金曲竞猜了。但他专业水平高，全美国的神外病人都愿意花钱跑来求医，院长给他加薪还来不及，剩下的员工就算对他为人有怨言也只能憋着。这件事成为我们的谈资，百分之九十的原因是我们想看他失恋。而以我们对神经外科医生这一群体的共识再加上对斯特兰奇的认识，这场恋爱最多不会超过三个月。

“帕尔默都没坚持到第七个星期。”罗莎说，她在急诊室工作过，据她说帕尔默已经是她见过的性格最体贴温柔的医生了，在急诊室连轴转都没有发过疯，“她和斯特兰奇还是同学呢。”

“她到现在甚至坚称他们从没约会过。”我也对此事略有耳闻，但帕尔默仍然是这整间医院里唯有的几个和斯特兰奇说得上是朋友的人了，“你问过她‘斯特兰奇夫人’的事了吗？”

“我打听了，她说我已经是第七个问她这事的人了。”罗莎耸耸肩，“她什么都不知道。”

“她肯定知道，只是她不想说。”

“是啊，但我们又没什么办法。”罗莎把茶包扔进一次性纸杯里，“但你不觉得斯特兰奇真的性格变好了吗？我听说他都不骂住院医生笨手笨脚了。”

“我没法想象。”我从杂志架上总算挑出本不那么医学的杂志，侧边页已经翻烂了，“可能是我们的心理作用。”

“可是，如果那是真的呢。如果恋爱真能……连斯特兰奇那样的人都能改变呢。”

“你自己那后半句说的都没底气了。”

“嘿！”

“好吧，”我耸耸肩，反正这本杂志真的没什么意思，还不如聊斯特兰奇的事，“先收集一下我们目前的信息——斯特兰奇对病人态度变好了。”

“乔安娜说她看见有病人家属跟他拥抱他都没拒绝。”

“他不对住院医生发火了。”

“你必须信这个，我负责的那几个小医生竟然对我说斯特兰奇指点他们如何缝线， **斯特兰奇！教人缝线！** ”

“他笑容可掬温柔体贴甚至都没再讽刺任何人还主动提出帮忙做琐事——”

“……呃，啊，这是艾米说的，你就听听。”

“就当那是真的。”我拍了拍杂志，“所以，这位斯特兰奇夫人必然是个温柔体贴、胸怀广大、善解人意、说服能力极强，有极大的人格魅力，即使是斯特兰奇这样的人都能被潜移默化。”

“对，对……是这样。”罗莎点点头，“她还要长的美丽动人，有见识，智商高，健谈……”

“不然第一印象那关都过不去。”我们都记得斯特兰奇如何曾在某次闲聊时大谈黄金分割美学的，当时休息室里的人几乎听到第五分钟就都找借口跑出去了。

“所以，她要兼具以上所有这些品德。”我看着罗莎，“你想得出现实社会里存在这样的人选吗？”

“唔……圣母玛利亚？”

我忍不住翻白眼：“所以，要么斯特兰奇找到了一个圣母玛利亚在世当女朋友，要么是我们都因为拥有心理预期产生了错觉，要么就是以上那些传言里80%是假的。”

“还有一个可能，”刚走进来没多久的李一直听我们说话没吭声，听到这儿突然插了嘴，“斯特兰奇夫人根本 **不存在。** ”

我和罗莎都看向她：“不存在？”

“啊，哦，就是，精神创伤，癔症，那方面的。”年轻的女孩子组织着措辞，“也许他就是幻想出了个不存在的女朋友来方便拒绝所有烦人的邀约啊应酬啊……”

“哦，天啊。”罗莎都忍不住打断了她，“你不知道他有多喜欢那些，还不如说——”

休息室的门突然被猛地推开了，安娜站在门口向我们大吼：“站起来！校园枪击案！伤员转送到我们这儿了休息时间结束了！ **跑起来！现在！** ”

我们全都蹿了起来，再也没有人管杂志或者热巧克力了。

经过充满了鲜血、哭喊、询问的漫长而混乱的七个小时后，我和罗莎终于被换了下来，我俩差不多想直接倒在员工走廊的地板上直接晕过去算了——但是不行，我把罗莎放倒在了沙发上，决定自己去买点零食拯救即将发作的低血糖，走廊里静悄悄的，能休息的医生和护士都瘫倒了，有个新来的护士在走廊里哭，毕竟受伤的绝大部分都是孩子，这刺激不是谁都受得了的——也可能以后永远也受不了了，为这种事转行的人并不在少数。

而在这种所有人的心情都又累又沮丧的时候，这该死的自动售货机居然还吞了我的钱！

我连找勤杂工发火的力气都没有，只想尽快得到一包薯片，旁边安全通道的楼梯间里隐约传来说话的声音，我本打算去碰碰运气，门刚开了条缝我就停住了。

那声音是斯特兰奇。

他今天也当班吗？他为什么在急诊区？——哦不对，我想起了，有个学生中弹后找了他来摘弹壳，那孩子是罗莎挂的颜色牌，命悬一线。但既然是斯特兰奇，估计那孩子的命是能保住的。

“……不……不，我没事。”

他似乎在跟谁讲电话，我不想打扰他，这太尴尬了，只能尽量把那扇沉重的门没声音的关上——这很难，必须慢慢做，而斯特兰奇还在说着话。

“只是有点累……我会很晚回去，是的，那孩子没事……你不用担心我，我习惯了，你最近让彼得也小心些好吗？”

……好的我百分之一百二十的确定他是在和那位“斯特兰奇夫人”讲电话，我就没听过斯特兰奇医生有过这么温柔的语气——他平时讲话要有这腔调的十分之一温柔，他就能上医学界年轻有位单身汉排行榜了。

“我也很想你——”

我终于把那扇该死的门悄无声息的关上了。

回到那该死的自动贩卖机前，它还是既没有掉零食下来也没有吐出我的钱，我按了几遍帮助呼叫按钮，毫无反应——我深吸一口气，重重的砸上了机器——同时紧急出口的门开了，斯特兰奇走了出来，看了我和那台自动售货机一眼，点了个头就走了。

他没发现。太好了。

——但我可没看漏，等罗莎醒了我一定要告诉她，就斯特兰奇刚走出来时还没来得及收回去的那个笑容来看，说不定他 **真的** 找到了个圣母玛利亚交往呢。

之后的几个星期里，医院所有人的好奇心都被吊高了，因为斯特兰奇的变化是有目共睹的——可这位伟大的斯特兰奇夫人却始终神龙见首不见尾，我们任何人都得不到她的信息，曾经有几个版本的名字传到休息室来，可最终都被证明是假的。帕尔默一定知道什么，可她依旧一个字都不肯说，守口如瓶的程度堪比保密病人资料，我们已经放弃她那条线了。

直到有一天，罗莎扑进了休息室掐着我的脖子喊明天下午斯特兰奇夫人要来了！她语气过于热烈，我听了几遍才听明白说什么——不是艾米那不靠谱的小道消息，是斯特兰奇夫人真的要来了，斯特兰奇亲口说的，他当着几个实习医生的面接了个电话，说明天下午医院见——这毫无疑问也是斯特兰奇故意的，他终于要 **炫耀** 自己的女朋友了。

这伎俩虽然老套，但不得不说十分有效，所有那天当班的医生护士都热切期待着见证历史与真相，我也不例外——直到下班之前，院长的秘书来了一通电：明天下午有贵宾到访，非重要手术日程全部取消，指定斯特兰奇医生和几名其他人员负责一同接待。

很不幸，斯特兰奇的计划要泡汤了。

更不幸的，接待成员里面有我，听说他们是抽签定的。

“要么是美国总统，要么是给我们医院捐一大笔钱，七位数那种。”罗莎说，我打完了电话告诉她，她说对了，是后者，而且捐了八位数，外带以后五年内的器械更新和赞助。

“……是谁？”罗莎的声音都发颤了，那绝对是个可怕的数字。

“斯塔克工业，明天来的是他们CEO。”我点开浏览器搜索了一下，“哦，他睡过九个花花公子封面女郎。”

“嗯哼，有钱人。”罗莎和我们大多数人一样，对拥有这种花边新闻的人不抱有太多好感，我们都在哀叹，要为了这样一个无聊透顶的事，丧失掉见一见现代圣母玛利亚……不，我是说，见一见斯特兰奇夫人的机会，是多令人沮丧啊！

无论如何，那天的接待就像我想的一样无趣，托尼·斯塔克来了，院长热切的上前与他握手交谈，我们带着他参观了医院里设施维护最优秀的几个科室，在会议室里列了图表，有几个斯塔克公关部的负责人跟踪录像拍照片，我们适时的出面解答一些专业问题——大部分是斯特兰奇回答的，这位斯塔克似乎对神经外科的新型理论颇有兴趣，和斯特兰奇问了好几个专业问题，还和院长提出是否能够深入合作——院长点头如捣蒜，我们对此倒也没什么意见，谁不希望加薪呢？

“我得提醒您，斯塔克先生。”斯特兰奇的声音适时的插入了，“那理论还很不完善，从我个人的专业角度出发，我不建议您投入太多的资源。”

他说完这句话，我看到院长脸都绿了，斯特兰奇就是这样，不分场合地点的在专业问题上斤斤计较，这时候少说一句话很可能对大家都好，但他偏不。更何况他今天本打算炫耀女朋友却不得不取消，心情一定很差劲。

“啊，那是现行的科技，我们的研发小组能攻克纳米技术那部分的难关。”斯塔克眨了眨眼睛。

斯特兰奇挑挑眉：“那您随意。”

我们所有人都听到他啧了一声。

但出乎意料的，斯塔克并没再说什么，或许经常出席商业场合的人物多少都有面对公众的素养，至少比神经外科医生们强多了。

整套接待流程下来，至少也花了两个半小时，我们几个陪同医生脸上表情都要僵住了，总算挨到了要送斯塔克上车的时候，院长最后一次跟他猛握手，而就在车门即将关上，我们都在心里高呼万岁时，斯塔克本来要迈上去的腿突然停在了那儿。

“对了，”他突然想起什么似的越过了院长看向我们，“斯蒂芬，上次问你的事你考虑了吗？”

**……斯蒂芬？**

我怀疑自己听错了。斯蒂芬？在场的人里除了斯特兰奇还有谁叫斯蒂芬？可他们这不才刚认识？

正当我还在疑惑的当口，斯特兰奇自己开了口：“我以为你不会问了，我考虑好了。”

考虑什么？

我们全都面面相觑，包括院长在内——他神情紧张到仿佛看到斯特兰奇被霍普金斯挖角了——说不定比那还惨，要是斯塔克突然想开私立医院把我们的王牌医生签走了怎么办？

“答案呢？”斯塔克这时已经又从车里下来了，但他只是靠着车门，并没有走近我们，脸上带着——呃……这张脸我见过，这不就是每个跟斯特兰奇一起上过手术台或者参加过病案会诊的人都见过的那种得意洋洋的表情吗？

我这时才发觉他们两个气质有点像。

“你再问我一遍我就告诉你。”

斯特兰奇完全无视了我们的存在，跟斯塔克开始一唱一和，我忍不住扭脸看向他，等等，这个笑容……

“你的意思是现在吗？”斯塔克的语气很夸张，但我实在没有更多精力关注他了，斯特兰奇脸上露出的微笑，就是那天我无意看见的，他打完电话从紧急出口出来还没来得及收回去的——

“是的。”

他的笑容根本藏不住了。

而我们目瞪口呆的看着托尼·斯塔克突然往前跨了一大步，绕过院长来到了斯特兰奇面前，哗的一下单膝跪地，从口袋里掏出一只戒指盒，碰的一下打开了。

“斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“我愿意。”

斯特兰奇接过了那只朴实无华的戒指，直接套在了自己无名指上，做完这一切，他俩当着所有人的面拥抱了一下——随后斯塔克坐上了车，他们互相抛了个飞吻，就这样道别了。

斯特兰奇看着那辆车子消失在车道远处，转头看了看我们，和中了定身咒的院长。

“你们不上班了吗？”他问着，刻意抬起手来看手表，如果我们还能思考，就能看得出他其实是要秀戒指，但我们当时脑子显然全都木了。“那我就先去了。”

看着他的背影，我们所有人又呆站了至少三十秒，而我能想到的第一个词就是这个：

**“圣母玛利亚……？”**

我：我知道斯特兰奇夫人是谁了

罗莎：！快告诉我！她还是来了？！

我：托尼斯塔克

罗莎：我替你交休假申请，回家吧，别撑着

我关掉手机，不，我告诉她了，被我告诉总比在十分钟后的新闻弹窗页面知道要好，我告诉她了。

我该拍张照片的。

番外 斯塔克工业研发部

“迪克特呢！出来！还有米娅！史黛西！就是你们三个说斯塔克夫人只可能是南丁格尔在世对不对？！你们这群——”

“组长，这里不能讲脏话，你有零钱吗。”

“你们这群——！你害我们部门要做后面一整年的团队活动策划了！”

“既然我们赌南丁格尔输了，到底谁赢了？”

“只有公关部赌老板是同性恋。”

“……谁让他们参加赌局的？！作弊啊！”

可喜可贺。


End file.
